Feelings
by Skovko
Summary: Seth has had feelings for Paola for a long time but never acted on them. Dean knew this and still landed her in bed. Jealousy is an ugly thing.
1. Jealous

To say Seth was annoyed was an understatement. He wasn't angry either. Somewhere in between annoyed and angry. He had no word for how he was feeling. Hurt was a good word too. Hurt because of what Dean was doing. This wasn't on Paola at all. She was just another pawn to Dean and most likely she saw Dean the same way too. They weren't dating. They were just fucking. Currently in the hotel room next to Seth's and all the noises traveled through the wall.

"Keep it down!" He slammed his hand on the wall. "Some of us are actually trying to sleep!"  
"Sorry, bro!" Dean shouted back.

Seth waited for Paola to shout something too or maybe even laugh but nothing came. She had gone dead quiet. Dean grunted a few more times and then the noises stopped. Clearly they were done for the night.

"Finally," Seth grumbled.

He rolled over on his side, ready to get some sleep. He never got around to it. A few minutes later knocking sounded on his door. He already knew who it was before getting out of bed. He walked over and opened. A grinning Dean walked into his room without an invitation.

"She is good!" Dean laughed.  
"Is that all you came here to tell me?" Seth asked annoyed.  
"Oh, Sethie boy," Dean laughed.

Dean grabbed Seth's chin and shook it. Seth moved out of Dean's grip and gave him a look of annoyance.

"You're so cute when you're jealous," Dean said.

There was no point in denying that. Dean knew Seth had feelings for Paola long before he started jumping into bed with the bronze brunette with the dark green eyes.

"Since you're clearly here to tell me all about it, let me ask you why," Seth said.  
"Why what?" Dean asked.  
"Why her? Why now? Just fucking why, Dean? You knew how I felt about her," Seth said.  
"Correction. Feel. I know how you feel about her. Your feelings aren't in the past," Dean grinned. "And that's exactly why I did it. You're always getting handed everything in this company while I have to scratch and claw for my spots. You think you're entitled to everything but you didn't have the guts to go for her. You kept waiting for the right moment and failed to see someone outplaying you. I win this round."

Seth couldn't believe it. All this time Dean had been jealous.

"You know I don't get to decide the spots. I didn't ask them to put me on top," Seth said.  
"Doesn't matter," Dean shrugged. "I won her."  
"You don't care about her," Seth said.  
"But the sex is divine. Now that she's gotten a taste of my dick, nothing you can do to her will ever feel as good," Dean grinned. "And even if you went to tell her now, guess what reputation she would get backstage. Everyone loves giving out the slut stamp."  
"Get the fuck out of my room!" Seth growled.

Dean gave Seth one of his classic, big smiles that most people seemed to love. Seth didn't love those smiles. Not anymore. He opened the door and stared at Dean. Dean kept the smile on his face as he exited Seth's room and went back to his own.


	2. I don't share

Seth stepped out of his car, grabbed his bag and walked towards the hotel. Another town, another hotel. He was still angry about Dean's confession the night before but he had been a professional inside the arena tonight. At least they weren't in a storyline together these days.

"Thank you," Paola said.

He looked at the bronze brunette talking to the guy behind the counter. His eyes dropped to her jeans covered ass. It looked perfect in those worn out, light blue denim jeans. She had a black, short leather jacket on top and a bag over her right shoulder. She turned around just as he reached the counter.

"Hi, Seth," she smiled.  
"Nothing like your smile to bright up a dark night," he winked. "Would you mind waiting for me so we can ride up together? I wanna talk to you about something."  
"Sure," she said.

He checked in while she went to press the button of the elevator. It arrived a few seconds before he joined her.

"What floor?" She asked.  
"Third," he answered.  
"Same as me," she said. "So what do you wanna talk about?"  
"Can we go to your room first?" He asked.  
"Am I in trouble?" She giggled.  
"No," he smiled. "I just wanna talk about something and I don't think I can get everything out in a short elevator ride."

They reached the third floor half a minute later. He followed her into her room where they both dropped their bags.

"So what's up?" She asked.

She threw herself on the bed and patted the spot next to her. All those times he had dreamed about sharing a bed with her and now when it was finally happening, there would be nothing sexual about it. He walked over and laid down next to her.

"Dean," he said.  
"What about him?" She asked.  
"He doesn't care about you," he said.  
"I know. I don't care about him either," she said.

He turned his head and stared at her.

"Then why do you keep jumping into bed with him?" He asked.  
"It's just sex. I need some release sometimes," she looked at him too. "I'm in love with this man that I can't have so I take what I need from Dean whenever I need it. Does that make me a slut? Maybe. Do I care? Absolutely not."  
"Who are you in love with?" He asked.  
"Just this man I know," she answered.  
"Tell me about him," he said.

Her green eyes kept his brown ones locked. He could get lost in those eyes if she would let him.

"He's a lot like you actually. Beard, long hair, brown eyes. He does crossfit too," she said.  
"A twin me?" He chuckled.  
"Don't be silly," she chuckled too. "He's something else. I know, they always are. He's the sweetest man I've ever met and we're friends. He doesn't know how I feel and he never will."  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Because he doesn't feel the same way about me," she answered.  
"How can you know for sure?" He asked.  
"I talked to one of his friends about it and he told me. It's okay. One day I'll probably fall out of love with him and in love with someone else," she said.

He knew exactly how she felt in that moment. He was in the same position just with her as his fascination. He rolled over on his side and popped his head up on his hand.

"Does it have to be Dean?" He asked.  
"No, but he offered," she answered.  
"What if I offer too?" He asked.  
"Sharing like brothers?" She asked.  
"No!" He growled.

He pulled her closer and put one leg over her legs to keep her down. He ran a hand down her cheek and stared at her.

"I don't share," he said. "It's either him or me."  
"You better be good," she smirked.  
"Funny because yesterday he told me I could never fuck you better than he does," he said.

She rolled her eyes but it was clear that eye roll was meant for Dean's words and not for Seth.

"Just because we have wild sex doesn't mean that's all I ever want. It's just all I want from him. Nothing to remotely look like any kind of relationship. More like a one night stand that I happened to repeat several times," she said. "So what do you think about what he said?"

He leaned down closer. She was so close to him that he could almost taste her.

"I think I like a challenge. And I know, Paola, I fucking know I can do way better than him," he said.  
"Prove it," she said.

He closed the small gap between them and kissed her. She melted underneath him as he moved up to lie on top of her. Her hands ran through his hair and down his back. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Seth?" She whispered.

He gave her a smirk in return, pecked her lips and started moving down her body. He was gonna show her every side of him. He was gonna give her everything he could give in a bedroom. Slow and fast. Soft and hard. Over and over until she was completely worn out. She was gonna feel every part of him, starting with his tongue.


	3. It's you

Paola woke up to the tickling feeling of Seth's beard against his skin as he was leaving small kisses on her body from the top of her left breast, over her collarbone, up her neck, across her chin and ending on her lips that let out a low giggle.

"Good morning," he said.  
"Good morning to you too," she said.

He kissed down her neck again, pulling her closer although it was almost impossible, ending with tugging gently on her earlobe with his teeth.

"Did I give twin me a run for the money?" He asked.

Something in her changed. He could feel it. She suddenly seemed tense and he wasn't sure if he might have hurt her with that comment. He felt like a fool when he raised his head to look at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing," she lied.

She sat up and swung her legs out on the floor so her back was against him.

"I'm sorry about that comment. I was out of line," he said.  
"There is no other!" She yelled. "Damn it, Seth! It's you! It's always been you!"

She shrieked in surprise when his strong hands wrapped around her and pulled her back down on the bed. He was on top of her fast with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm happy to hear it," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Gee, is it really that hard to figure out?" He chuckled. "I'm in love with you, Paola. I have been for a long time now."

She smiled back at him and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I need to lay all the cards on the table first," he said. "Dean knew this and he only went for you to hurt me. I'm guessing this friend you mentioned yesterday that you talked to about me was him."  
"Yeah," she sighed. "He said that you once said I would be the last women on the roster you'd ever stick your dick into. His exact words."  
"It doesn't surprise me. That fucking snake!" He growled. "The other day he came to my room after you left to rub it in my face. He said that if I ever went for you, he'd slut shame you backstage."  
"Does the entire locker room know about the deal I have with him?" She asked.

He tilted his head and put on a little smile of amusement.

"No, he's only ever told me. He wanted to hurt me. He hasn't bragged or anything in the locker room. You know he likes to keep to himself," he said.  
"And I haven't told anyone either which means that if he starts running his mouth after people learn we're together, they'll think he's just jealous," she said.  
"Especially if you deny it," he smirked.  
"Especially if I deny it," she chuckled. "Which I will."

He kissed her again and ran his fingers through her hair. It was still matted after their night together.

"What do we do now?" She asked.  
"We walk into the arena like we always do. We don't need to put a flashing neon sign up telling everyone we're together. They'll catch up eventually," he said. "But first we're gonna have a morning quickie and a shower."  
"Oh, we are now?" She laughed.

He smirked and ran his tongue over his lips.

"Mmm," he said. "Tell me you don't want this tongue on your pussy again. I dare you."  
"Fuck me!" She whimpered.  
"In a couple of minutes," he started kissing down his body. "But first I need to hear you scream while eating you out. Scream real pretty for me and I'll fuck you so good afterwards."


End file.
